Mafia Rivals
by MewIchigoandKisshu
Summary: Soul y Kid son los jovenes de unas familias de mafia. Maka va a la ciudad y los dos chicos la quieren, ella escoge a Soul pero entonces mas gente empieza a interferir en sus vidas. Ahora tendran que lidiar con embarazo, rupturas y Maka enamorandose de otro chico. Kid empieza a preparar su venganza. ¡Reviews! AVISO: ES UNA TRADUCCION. ORIGINAL: MAFIA RIVALS BY AWESOMEBLACKSTAR16.
1. Nueva chica

¡AVISO! Esto tan solo es una traducción de un fanfiction sobre Soul y Maka. El escritor original es AwesomeBlackStar16 y el titulo Mafia Rivals, toda la historia y los personajes le pertenecen a él. He conservado el titulo en ingles, porque queda mas cool que en español. ¡A leer!

Mafia Rivals

Maka POV:

Eran las 6 de la mañana y yo estaba despierta en el coche de mi madre, nos mudamos a Death City en Nevada. Death City es un nombre raro, la única razón por las que nos mudamos es porque papa tiene allí su trabajo como subdirector. Estoy algo excitada por mudarnos porque es el hogar de las mafias y los gangsters. Si no lo había dicho estoy enamorada de las mafias y los gangsters, mi gansgter preferido es Al Capone a.k.a Scarface por supuesto, es genial. Nacido el 17 de Enero en 1899, fallecido el 25 de Enero en 1947; tiene esa cicatriz en la cara por meterse en una pelea con el gangster estadounidense Frank Galluccio porque dijo que su hermana tenia un buen culo. Me gustaría tener una, Galluccio le pidió perdón, pero Capone no le perdonó y Galluccio le recortó con un cuchillo.

Suficiente sobre la mafia, siguiendo la historia mama se detuvo delante de la casa que tenia dos pisos cubiertos de flores, era absolutamente maravillosa. Cuando sali del coche mi padre camino a la puerta.

"Maka, ¡Kami lo hizo!"

"Spirit, calmate cariño. ¿Esta todo preparado?" pregunto mama.

"Seguro que si y Maka he puesto todas tus cosas en la forma que querias"

"Gracias papa. Estoy super lista para ir a la escuela mañana." Dije cogiendo mis cosas y subiendo a mi nueva habitación.

Camine por un largo hall y encontré una puerta con mi nombre en ella, caminé en un suspiro de alivio de que mi padre pusiera todo en su sitio. Mis posters donde necesito que estén como mi cama y mi ropa colgada. Bueno como son solo las 6 decidi salir fuera y explorar. Mirando lo que llevaba puesto me dije que estaba bien; llevaba un sueter negro y mi camiseta de Scarface.

Baje las escaleras y me dirigi a la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?" pregunto papa.

"Solo fuera. Papa, ¿Dónde esta Blair?" pregunté.

"Ella estará fuera; ella probablemente se meterá en tu habitación y se acurrucará en el suelo antes de comer"

"Okay. Te veo después, papa"

"¡Ten cuidado y no hables con chicos!"

Achiné mis ojos y fui a mi puerta. Estaba caliente fuera probablemente porque es Agosto, camine fuera del porton el cual no sabia que teníamos y camine hacia abajo. Estaba silencioso fuera y note un edificio que llamado Shibusen con tres calaveras con cosas rojas saliendo del edificio con un diseño gotico.

"¿No es perfectamente simétrico?" dijo una voz.

Giré mi cabeza para ver a un chico con cabello negro y tres bandas blancas, "Claro que lo es. Me gusta como se ve"

"Yo también, es la escuela de mi padre Shinigami. Soy Death the Kid, pero puedes llamarme Kid"

"Soy Maka Albarn, pero puedes llamarme Maka. Creo que será el lugar para el que acudiré a la escuela"

"Bien entonces creo que iremos juntos. Veo que te gusta Scarface"

"Si. Estoy obsesionada con los gangster y mafias; es mi pasión yo creo. Cuando era pequeña decía que siempre me casaria con alguien de la mafia y todo el mundo reia. Lo decía enserio y ahora también."

"Tienes un sueño atrevido, ¿sabes que Death City se mezcla con mafias?"

"Si lo se, es muy interesante. ¿Sabes cual es la librería mas cercana?"

"Ahora mismo iba a ir. Sigueme"

"Gracias Kid"

"No hay problema Maka"

Caminamos a la biblioteca en silencio mientras yo admiraba todas las cosas del edificio.

Soul POV:

"¿Qué cojones pasa con ese ruido?"

"Soul ese lenguaje. Las sirvientas están pasando las aspiradoras."

"Es demasiado ruidoso. ¿Dónde están papa y Wes?"

"Ocupándose del negocio"

Cuando mi familia dice ocupándose del negocio es un asunto serio. Estaba caminando por la calle cuando reconocí una cara familiar que no había visto antes. Era Death the Kid, nuestras familias están enfrentadas porque su padre tiene el secreto del negocio de la mafia. Si mi familia contara algo, mi padre iria a prisión de por vida y probablemente pena de cárcel, porque ya ha ido 5 veces en 4 años. Ellos estaban andando a la librería que esta al lado de la tienda de discos; aparque mi bici y me baje cuando fui capturado por Kid.

"Bueno no es un Evans" dijo.

"El friki simétrico, ¿Qué pasa?" dije también.

"Hey Kid voy a entrar." Dijo la chica de detrás de ella.

"Te veo dentro Maka" se metió dentro y Kid centro su atención en mi.

"¿Es otro de tus romances o vas en serio con esa chica?"

"Su nombre es Maka y se acaba de mudar. Y si voy en serio con ella no te concierne"

"Te estare vigilando Kid"

"¿Te gusta Maka? Estara con nosotros los próximos días. Espero verte allí" se fue a la librería y yo a la tienda de discos.

"Soul ¡mi hombre! Finalmente vienes a trabajar tu Dios te estaba esperando" dijo mi amigo Black*Star.

"¿Qué es ese olor a hierba?"

"Sid y yo hemos fumado en las escaleras"

Black*Star es mi mejor amigo y es el único que sabe el comercio de mi familia, sus padres adoptivos Sid y Mira Nygus tiene la tienda de discos donde trabajo. Sid es un drogadicto que esta en rehabilitación pero no va muy bien, Nygus intenta pararle pero no puede.

"Chicos deberíais hacerlo fuera"

"Es mi casa, asi que que le jodan a todos los que no les guste" me dio un CD, "Ya ha salido. No se como te puede gustar el jazz, es aburrido."

"Es solo por Lil Wayne y Drake y otra mierda de música que escuchas"

"Lil Wayne y Drake son buenos músicos"

"Prefiero quedarme con mi jazz, gracias"

Antes de que dijera nada mas la puerta se abrió y una chica entró con Kid.

"Bienvenida a Star records" dijo Black*Star poniendo una sonrisa.

"Gracias" dijo ella.

Ella ando por la sección de rock, ella arrugaba la nariz y yo hice una risa.

"¿Soy yo o esa chica es muy linda?" dijo Black.

"Pienso que eres tu" dije yo.

"Callate que viene"

Ella vino con el disco de The Black Keys El Camino

"¿Esto es todo?"

"Si gracias"

"Son 15.95"

"Aquí tienes"

"Gracias, vuelve pronto" dijo despidiéndola. "Creo que deberías haberle pedido su nombre"

"¿Por qué yo?"

"Porque yo tengo los ojos puestos en mi diosa Tsubaki"

"Tu y Tsubaki no estais juntos"

"¿Tu punto? Un dios siempre consigue a las damas"

"Lo haras. Conseguire su nombre"

"Ve a por ella tigre.

"Callate"

Sali y la encontré caminando. Corri a través de la calle y antes de hablar con ella me ajuste el pelo, fije mi chaqueta, y mire mi aliento. Poniendo menta en la boca ande a ella. La toque el hombro y se giro.

"Hey"

"Hola chico de la tiendas de discos" dijo. "¿Necesitas algo?"

"Actualmente solo quiero saber tu nombre, porque he oído que vas a Shibusen que es donde yo voy"

"Mi nombre es Maka Albarn. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

"Es Soul 'Eater' Evans"

"¿Eater huuh? Es interesante"

"Igual que tu vestimenta. ¿Scarface?"

"Si. Me encantan los gansters y las mafias. Tengo el sueño de casarme con un mafioso"

Me casare contigo y te lo hare fuerte.

Espera, ¿de donde vino eso?

"Es un seuño muy interesante"

"Es lo que todo el mundo dice"

"Espero verte en la escuela mañana"

"Si, te veo luego Soul"

"adiós, Maka"

Creo que he encontrado a la chica con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

~Fin~

Para ver las notas adicionales del autor vayan a la historia original ya que yo no las pondré a no ser que sean para especificar términos.

¡Bye!


	2. Faldas, ¿puedo hacertelo ahora?

~Al dia siguiente~

Maka POV:

Mi alarma sonó; miré en mi reloj que eran las 7 asique tenia una hora para prepararme para la escuela. Me levanté y cogi la ropa que me iba a poner: una camisa de vestir blanca, un chaleco amarillo, una falda escocesa negra y roja, mis botas de combate blancas y negras, y mi abrigo negro. Los lleve a la ducha, el agua en mi cuerpo se sentía muy bien. Creo que si hoy veo a Soul y a Kid, ellos no se llevarán muy bien. Apagué el agua pensando en Soul, su cara hace que me sienta cálida por dentro. Quiero besar esos labios que esconden los dientes de sierra que tanto me gustan y quiero tocar ese pelo blanco que cubre sus ojos rojos.

Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Acabo de conocer a Soul y ya pienso de esa manera? Volviendo a mi habitación cogi mis botas y mi abrigo. Bajando las escaleras me encontré con mi gato Blair, la acaricie y fui a la cocina donde mi madre estaba haciendo el desayuno para mi y mi padre.

"Buenos días mama" dije sentando a Blair en mi regazo.

"Buenos días Maka, ¿Cómo has dormido?" dijo cocinando algo de bacon.

"Dormi bien. Volvi a tener un sueño con un chico"

"¡NO, MI MAKA TENIENDO SUEÑOS SOBRE OTRO CHICO, LO PROHIBO!" grito mi papa.

"Papa no puedes parar mis sueños. Creo que deberías ir a la escuela pronto"

"Salgo ahora mismo. Adios, Kami. Adios, Maka." Dijo caminando a la puerta.

"Este Spirit no te ha ofrecido llevarte a la escuela"

"No pasa nada, puedo andar" dije mientras comia el bacon.

"Hablando de eso deberías prepararte ya porque son las 7:45, apurate, Maka"

"Ok mama, te veo después de la escuela"

Fui afuera con mi mochila y empecé mi camino al Shibusen.

Soul POV:

"¡IMBECIL! WES, DAME MIS LLAVES" dije.

"Ven a por ellas, hermanito"

Wes, mi hermano mayor, se ve igual que yo salvo porque es mas mayor y el tiene mis malditas llaves de mi motocicleta. Estaba persiguiéndole por la oficina de mi padre por donde no podíamos estar, si nos cogen no será bueno.

"Wes, dámelas ya. Necesito ir a la escuela" refunfuñé.

"Tu nunca vas a la escuela. ¿Puede ser que te interese una chica?"

La cara de Maka vino a mi cabeza.

"No te importa y además tu también tienes que ir. Solo porque seas mayor no significa que te puedes saltar la escuela"

"Asi que es una chica. ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Te llama Soul-kun?"

No, pero como lo haga se lo pienso hacer aquí y allí.

"No, pero no te importa porque no la vas a conocer" le solté.

Me dio las llaves, "Eso me recuerda que he visto a una chica de segundo año nueva por la escuela. Te veo después"

¿Se refiere a MAka? Hablando de eso no la pregunté en que año estaba. Entonces ire a la escuela y se lo preguntaré. Una chica me esta haciendo sentirme asi. No es cool.

"Soul, ¡mejor que no estés en mi oficina como me dijo Wes!" dijo mi padre.

Oh mierda. Ese soplón.

"Enfria tus testículos, Giovanni. No estaba ahí" dije poniendo mis manos en defensa.

"Que dices pequeño mocoso. ¿Te atreves a no respetarme en mi propia casa?"

"Lo siento papa. ¿No sabes lo que es una broma?"

"¿Tu iras a la escuela? Wes dijo algo sobre una chica que querias ver. ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Maka" dije.

"¿Quién?"

"Maka ALbarn, el nombre de la chica es Maka."

"¿Es guapa?"

"Si me he levantado pronto y voy a ir a la escuela, si lo es"

"Nunca te he visto actuar asi desde 8 grado."

"Prefiero no hablar de eso, fue un accidente que le paso. La echo de menos"

"Espero que no pierdas a esa chica y cuando empiecen a salir tráela"

"Seguro"

Me subi a la moto y la encendí para emprender mi camino a la escuela. Mientras que conducia note que estaba Maka y cuando un coche paso del aire se le vieron las bragas. Me pare al lado de ella.

"¿Necesitas que te lleve Maka?" pregunté.

"Oh Soul. Eras tu creía que era algún pervertido. Suena bien, pero en una moto no estoy segura"

 **No te tapes la falda, levántala.**

 _Cállate._

 **No lo dejare; tu nunca has tenido sentimientos tan intensos.**

 _Fuera, demonio_.

 **Sabes que te la quieres follar.**

 _¿Cuál es el punto?_

"Soul, Soul, ¿estas ahí?" dijo Maka aspeando su mano en mi cara.

"Si perdón, puedes ponerte mi casco" dije mientras cogia mi casco.

Ella se montó y cuando lo hizo su falda se elevó.

 **Follatela.**

 _Cállate._

 **Deberias hacerlo pronto sino Kid lo hara primero.**

 _Kid es demasiado maricon para hacer nada._

 **Cierto.**

Fuimos hacia la escuela, cada vez que aceleraba Maka me agarraba cada vez mas la cintura. Me sonrojaba y reia cada vez que ella me agarraba mas. Aparqué en el parking del colegio y la ayudé, subimos juntos las escaleras y allí estaban esperándonos o solo a Maka, Kid y las hermanas Thompson.

"Buenos días, Maka" dijo Kid besando su mano.

Ella se rio. "Buenos días, Kid."

Su risa era preciosa.

"¡Hey Soul!" dijo Black*star dijo seguido de Tsubaki.

"Hey Soul"

"Hola chicos"

"Empieza a oler por aquí, ven conmigo Maka" dijo Kid.

"Um… vale, gracias por el viaje, Soul. Te veo después"

"Si, nos vemos" dije sonriendo.

"¿Simplemente vas a dejar que ese mocoso malcriado se vaya con tu chica?"

"Ella no es mia, Star."

 **No lo conseguirás.**

 _Callate._

"Bueno chicos, voy a ir al club de fotografía antes de que las clases empiecen. Adios Soul, adiós Star." Dijo Tsubaki dándole un beso en la mejilla a Black.

Achine mis ojos, "¿Cuándo ha pasado?"

"Ayer cuando te fuiste, ella vino y hablamos y ya sabes lo que pasa"

Continue caminando al edificio.

Kid POV:

"Esta empezando a oler aquí, vámonos Maka" dije mientras alejaba a Maka de Soul quien me estaba mirando ferozmente.

Nos fuimos y lleve a Maka a la librería.

"Ouch, Kid, eso duele" dijo soltando mi agarre.

"Lo siento Maka. Oh estúpido de mi no te he presentado a mis amigas. Liz y Patty Thompson"

"Hola Maka" dijo Liz.

"¿Te gustan las girafas?" preguntó Patty.

"Creo que si y hola"

"Liz, Patty"

"Vamos Patty, tenemos que pedirle el dinero a Ox. Adios Maka, encantada de conocerte"

"Lo mismo digo"

Abri la puerta para Maka.

"¿Asi que por que me has llevado a la biblioteca? Yo amo los libros. ¡Esta bibilioteca es genial!"

"Si, y hay una sección dedicada a las mafias" le dije.

"Vamos Kid. Me cogeré unos cuantos libros antes de las clases" me cogió la mano a la sección.

¿He mencionado que Maka quiero que sea mia? Soul puede excusarse todo lo que quiera. Maka es mia y solo mia.

~Fin~

Nota del autor: El padre de Soul es 100% italiano y su madre 100% inglesa. Asi que Soul es italiano e ingles, habla los dos idiomas.


	3. Popularidad en chicos y el fin de semana

Soul POV:

Estuve intentando atraer la atención de Maka durante todo el dia, pero Kid la alejaba desde que teníamos las clases juntos. La uniclase que Kid no estaba con nosotros era la clase de matemáticas con Azusa. Estaba andando hacia la clase cuando vi a Wes hablando con Maka y ella se estaba riendo sobre algo que le había dicho. Algo dentro de mi empezó a salir, Wes notó que estaba y sonrió.

"Hey Soul ven aquí" dijo Wes.

Anduve hacia allí y note que Maka estaba sonriendo. "Hey Wes, hey Maka" dije con media sonrisa.

"Hey Soul. Te has perdido la mejor broma que he contado nunca" dijo Wes.

 **No bromees solo aléjate de lo que es mio.**

 _Ella no es nuestra._

 **Todavia.**

 _Callate._

"¿En serio?"

"Si Soul, no viniste aquí a tiempo. Tu hermano es muy gracioso" dijo Maka sonriéndome.

"Eso es malo. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

"Claro. Te vere después Maka"

"Adios, Wes"

Llevé a Wes a una esquina donde nadie podría escucharnos.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" le dije.

"Hablando con Maka. ¿Hay algun problema?" preguntó.

 **¡Si!**

 _No._

"¿De que estabais hablando?"

"¿Por qué lo- Maka es la chica verdad?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Ella es la chica que te gusta?"

"¿Y que si lo es?"

"Entonces tienes competencia no solo conmigo, pero si con toda la población de chicos que están buscando una chica" dijo andando.

¿La población de chicos? ¿Qué narices?

Cuando volvi Maka le estaba dando un abrazo a Wes. Cuando se separaron. Camine hacia Maka cuando Wes estaba yéndose a su próxima clase.

"Hey Soul. ¿Cómo van las cosas?" dijo caminando a la clase conmigo.

"Van bien. ¿Cómo va tu primer dia en la escuela?"

"Bien, Wes me enseño la academia"

Asi que eso es lo que estaban haciendo.

"Bueno, he oído que eres muy popular entre los chicos"

"Si. No entiendo como lo puedo ser. ME dijeron: 'hey guapa' o 'quieres que tu y yo tengamos diversion'. No se como puedo ser tan atractiva cuando tengo el pecho plano" dijo mirando su pecho.

Ella tenia razón, pero yo amaba sus ojos, sonrisa y su personalidad. Solo quiero coger a Maka y nunca dejarla ir.

 **Entonces hazlo chico enamorado.**

 _No le gusto desde que nos conocimos ayer._

 **Eres el primer amigo que hizo. Pregúntala para salir y entonces follatela.**

 _La preguntaré, pero dejemos el sexo fuera._

 **No eres divertido. Te dejo, pero volveré chico.**

 _Estoy excitado._

"¿Quieres salir este finde, Maka?" pregunté.

Antes de que pudiera responder, sonó la campana y el profesor empezó a hablar. Se ha salvado por la campana.

~Después de la clase~

Le pregunté a Maka de nuevo si quería salir y ella me dijo que si. Estoy tan feliz que siento que puedo caminar bajo los rayos del sol hasta que apareció Kid.

"Hola Maka, ¿Cómo fue tu dia?" le preguntó

"Fue bien. Gracias por preguntar" dijo sonriendo.

"Hablando de días, ¿tendrias el placer de salir conmigo este finde semana?"

"Me encantaría, pero ya se lo prometi a Soul. ¿En otra ocasión?"

 **Comete esa idiota.**

 _Relajate hombre._

"¿Entonces que hay de la semana que viene?"

"Me encantaría Kid. Vamos Soul, tienes que llevarme a casa" dijo cogiendo mi cintura y diciendo adiós a Kid.

Fuimos al parking y montamos en la bici.

Maka POV:

Me subi a la moto de Soul después de que diera su casco y me llevara a casa mientras que le decía la dirección. Estaba feliz de tener dos citas con mis amigos Soul y Kid, tal vez sienta algo por esos dos.

No fue mucho tiempo cuando llegamos y le dije a Soul si quería pasar. "¿Soul, quieres pasar dentro?"

"¿Esta bien?" dijo apagando la moto.

"Si, mi madre querrá ver que he hecho un amigo"

"Cool, entonces entraré"

Me siguió a la puerta cuando la abri fuimos a la cocina donde mi madre estaba cantando y mi gata Blair estaba comiendo pescado en el suelo.

"Mama estoy en casa y he traido a un amigo" dije abrazándola y acariciando a Blair.

"Bienvenida a casa Maka. ¿Quién es tu amigo?" preguntó mama.

"Es mi amigo Soul 'Eater' Evans, el chico que te dije que conoci ayer."

"Asi que este es el chico que decias que era muy guapo y que ibas a hacer tu-"

"Suficiente mama. ¿Tenemos algo para comer?" dije parandola.

"Vamos cariño, seguro que no le importa saber que estas un poco enamorada de el"

Me gire para ver los ojos de Soul que se había parado de acariciar a Blair para mirarme.

"¿Es eso verdad, Maka?" preguntó.

Me sonrojé, "N-no, no lo es"

"Está bien. Yo también estoy un poco enamorado de ti" dijo mirándome.

"¡MAKA CHOP!" grité mientras le estampaba el libro en la cabeza.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Por bromear con tus sentimientos"

Mama me dio unas cuantas galletas y dos vasos de leche y me dijo que lo comiéramos en el jardín.

"Vamos, Soul, comeremos en el jardín" dije.

"Okay cool". Dijo siguiéndome pero también jugando con Blair.

A ella parece gustarle mas Soul que cuando yo la acaricio.

"¿Asi que que haremos este fin de semana?" pregunté tomando un poco de leche.

"Es una sorpresa." Dijo comiéndose una galleta.

"¿Cómo es que tienes los dientes de sierra?"

"Es genético"

"Pero Wes no los tiene"

"Soy un caso especial, los he sacado de mi abuelo"

"Creo que se ven interesantes" le sonreí y me sonrojé.

"Gracias. Nunca nadie me había ducho eso"

"Pues lo hice. Hablando de ti eres muy popular con las chicas"

"Si, pero la mayoría no son la chica que busco"

"¿Cómo es la chica que buscas?"

"Una chica que sea fuerte sobre el negocio de mi familia."

"¿Cuál es el negocio de tu familia?" pregunté curiosa.

"Tal vez cuando seamos buenos amigos te lo cuente, pero no ahora"

"Okay"

~POV cambia y la escena cambia~

Black*Star POV:

Estaba con mi diosa Tsubaki haciéndolo en el sofá. Sus labios se sienten muy bien, meti mis manos bajo su camiseta y toque sus pechos mientras gemia en mi boca. Los dos estábamos follando ahora mientras que estaba borracha y yo drogado. Somos el equipo perfecto.

~Final~


	4. ¿Esto será Soma?

Maka POV:

La semana pasaba lenta hasta que por fin llegó el Sabado y estaba eligiendo mi ropa para mi cita con Soul. Asi que elegi mis vaqueros negros ajustados al tobillo con mi blanca camiseta o mi falda roja con rayas negras y mi camiseta de Scarface. Sali con lo segundo y me dirigi al parque donde había quedado con Soul.

~En el parque~

Me senté en un banco esperando a Soul y estaba viendo a los niños jugar cuando de repente algo cubrió mi nariz y mi boca. Antes de desmayarme vi la cara de Soul en mi mente.

~Pasó el tiempo~

Me levanté en una habitación oscura donde había una sola luz que salía del techo y daba vueltas. Giré mi cabeza e intenté escaparme pero estaba atada a la silla. ¡OMFG! Esto es como la escena de una de las pelis que tanto amo, te atan a la silla, te interrogan y entonces te matan. ¡Que excitante!

"¿Maka, como pudiste?" preguntó una voz.

"Perdon, ¿Cómo pude hacer que?" pregunté.

"¿Salir con el?"

"Tu dices, espera, ¿Quién eres?"

"Maka, soy yo, Death the Kid"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Kid y porque estoy atada a una silla?"

"Es simple, no puedes salir con Soul"

¿De que estaba hablando?

"¿De que estas hablando?"

"Veo que no te lo ha contado. Dejame decirte que la familia de Soul esta metida en el comercio ilegal y yo te protejo de eso"

"¿Atándome a una silla? Claro, ya lo veo."

Levantó su mano como si fuera a abofetearme, pero la puso en mi mejilla.

"Mi dulce Maka todo lo que hago es para protegerte de los Evans. Tambien para hacerte mi novia"

"¿Qué pasara si me niego y veo a Soul?"

"Dejame decirte que no acabara bien para tu familia. Maka tu eres la chica mas simétrica que he conocido y odio verte con alguien que es tan asimétrico"

"No hables sobre ser simétrico, tu eres el asimétrico que tienes tres líneas blancas en una lado y en otro no"

Cuando dije eso cayó al suelo y empezó a decir que se quería morir. Me puse a reir cuando se meció hacia delante.

"Kid, lo siento, para de avergonzarte" dije intentando parar de reir.

"Es verdad. Como te estaba diciendo no ocurrirá lo que quieres que pase, voy a contarte lo que mi familia es. Mi familia es una familia de mafia. Mi padre Shinigami lleva todo el asunto, es muy sabio por eso no se le ha descubierto y nuestro único desafio son los Evans."

"¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver en esto la familia de Soul?"

"Lo descubrirás pronto. Si no quieres que nada malo le pase a tu familia te sugiero que seas mi novia y todo el mundo estará bien"

"De acuerdo. Solo deja a mi amor y sere tu novia"

"Eso es lo que quería oir y tampoco hablarás con Soul"

"¡Que! Pero el es mi amigo, no me puedes prohibir hablar con el. ¿Cómo vas a saber si hablo con el?"

"Creeme, que lo sabre. Liz, Patty llevad a Maka a casa"

"Si, Kid" dijo Patty poniéndome una bolsa en la cabeza.

Senti mi cuerpo en la parte de detrás de un coche y luego que era tirada en frente de mi casa. El coche salio huyendo. Cuando me levante y camine a la puerta note que estaba la moto de Soul. Intente subir arriba sin hacer ruido, pero mama me vio.

"Maka, ¿Dónde has estado? Soul estaba esperándote"

"Lo siento. Me voy a la cama"

"Maka, espera" dijo Soul agarrando mi mano. "Lo siento por llegar tarde, pero no tienes que enfadarte. Siento que te molestara"

No se por qué, pero me giré y le pegue una bofetada. Rápidamente me lleve las manos a la boca y empecé a llorar mientras que Soul me miraba con ojos de pena.

"¡Maka!" dijo mi madre.

"Lo siento Soul, pero q-quiero que te vayas y q-que dejemos de ser amigos. Lo siento" sollocé mientras subia corriendo las escaleras, cerré la puerta y me puse a llorar en mi almohada.

Soul POV:

Estaba tocándome la mejilla la cual Maka había golpeado como el diablo.

"Soul, lo siento, no se que la ha podido pasar"

"Esta bien esto significa que me tengo que esforzar mas por Maka"

"¿Los adolescentes nunca os rendis no?"

"Mi padre siempre me dice que cuando quiero algo lo consigo"

"Tu padre es un hombre sabio"

La sonreí y me fui a la puerta. Ella no diría eso si de verdad supiera quien es mi padre. La jodida mafia ha hecho que mi vida sea mas dura de lo que ya es. Coji mi moto y volvi a casa.

Cuando llegue entre por la puerta principal y mi padre es el primero que me recibió lo que era muy raro.

"¿Donde estuviste?"

"Supongo que tenia una cita con Maka, pero ella desaparecio, entonces volvió a su casa me abofeteo y dijo que no podíamos ser mas amigos. Eso es lo que paso"

"Suena como si hubieras tenido un dia duro. Pongamos algo de hielo ahí. Rebecca, ¡casa dell'anima e ha bisogno di ghiaccio! (Rebecca, Soul esta en casa y necesita hielo)

"¡Venendo!" (Ya voy)

Camino con una bolsa de hielo en la mano, "¿Anime cosa ti è successo?" (¿Soul que te paso?)

"Estoy bien mama. Maka me abofeteo."

"¿Por qué hizo eso?"

"Para ser honesto, no lo se. ¡Freddo!" (Frio)

"Wow, hermano, esa chica te golpeo fuerte" dijo Wes tomando limonada.

"Wes no seas asi con tu hermano que por lo menos está interesado en una chica"

"Yo soy como una chica" dijo.

"¿Quién?" preguntó su madre.

"No te lo dire. Voy a practicar con el violin"

Corrio por las escaleras y cerro la puerta.

"I miei fligi…" (Mis hijos)

Sonrei a mi madre y subi las escaleras esperando ver a Maka el Lunes.

Maka POV:

El despertador sono y me levante, mis ojos estaban hinchados de haber llorado. No había dejado mi habitación desde que abofeteé a Soul el Sabado. Hoy es mi primer dia como la novia de Kid. Estoy tan feliz que no puedo esperar. Me vesti despacio porque no estaba de humor para estar bien, me puse un sueter blanco, una camiseta larga de manga larga negra, y mis zapatillas negras.

Suspire y baje las escaleras dejando ahí mi desayuno, coji la mochila y pase la puerta. Estaba caminando cuando noté un coche. La ventanilla se bajo y Kid estaba conduciendo y Liz y Patty estaban detrás.

"¡Hey Maka!"

No estaba enfadada con Liz y Patty, porque no sabia que les haría Kid. "Hola chicas" sonreí.

"Vamos, te dare una vuelta hasta la escuela, mi querida Maka"

"Claro" me meti en el coche y fuimos a la escuela.

Cuando salimos y Kid puso una mano en mi hombro y subimos las escaleras todo el mundo nos estaba mirando. Sentia un sonrojo en mi cara mientras nos miraban, pero desaparecio cuando un muchacho de pelo azul se nos acercó.

"¡Tu Dios te ordena que expliques que ocurre aquí!"

Una vez que nos vi ose lo teníamos que decir.

"¿Maka, que esta pasando?"

"B-bueno, Kid y yo somos pareja" dije mirando abajo.

"¡No puede ser!" dijo alguien por detrás.

"¿Maka, vas en serio?" dijo Soul.

"Asi es"

"¿Tienes un problema con eso Soul?" dijo Kid.

"¿Maka, como has podido?"

"Porque él me gusta Soul y te dije el Sabado que no quería hablar mas. Dejame en paz. Vamos Kid." Empece a andar con Kid pero Soul agarró mi mano. Iba a dejarlo pasar pero me giré le pegue y sali corriendo.

Soul POV:

Fui abofeteado por Maka que ahora salía con Kid. Genial simplemente genial.

"¿Qué estas buscando, Soul?" dijo Black*Star.

"Vamos, Soul, busquemos hielo para tu mejilla" dijo Tsubaki.

"Es cool, ella me abofeteo también el Sabado" dije andando al edificio.

Cuando entre en clase vi a Maka y Kid sentados en un sitio, Maka encima de Kid.

 **Sabias que pasaría.**

 _Callate._

 **Eres demasiado débil para hacer nada.**

 _No, no lo soy._

"Soul, apreciarias que fueras a tu sitio porque la clase va a empezar y Maka bajate de Kid" dijo Stein.

"Perdon" dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Para mi suerte Maka se sento a mi lado, y Kid en el otro. Stein quería grupos de tres. Nos puso a Maka, Kid y a mi en el mismo. Que alguien me mate.

Soy un tio cool, asique tengo que llevar esto de la mejor manera posible. Mientras que explicaba el proyecto nuestro grupo estaba en silencio.

No era cool.

~Continuará~


	5. Parte Cliche

Soul POV:

"Anima alzarsi è il momento per la scuola" (Soul, levántate para ir a la escuela) dijo mi madre.

"Non voglio alzarmi." (No lo hare) dije.

Oi pasos y entonces la puerta se abrió de un golpe, levante la cabeza para ver a mi madre.

"Soul, no quiero saber el por qué ni me importa, pero iras a la escuela."

"¡No ire!"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque la chica con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida esta con mi enemigo mortal y él no ha perdido tiempo para restregármelo en la cara"

"Te refieres a Death the Kid"

 **¡Matare a ese hijo de puta!**

 _¡Callate demonio!_

"Si, Kid"

"Oh my povero bambino" (Mi pobre bebe).

"Mama, ¿Qué puedo hacer? I Maka amore con tutto il cuore" (Quiero a Maka con todo mi corazon)

"Solo la conociste hace una semana, pero creo que es amor a primera vista. Sei proprio come tuo padre" (Eres como tu padre)

"No quiero ser como Giovanni, mama"

"No digas el nombre de tu padre asi, de todas formas, Soul, buon compleanno" (Feliz cumpleaños)

"Gracias mama, ya tengo 16"

"Ve a ver a tu padre antes de irte, tiene una sorpresa"

"Okay, te quiero, mama"

"Lo se, yo también"

Se fue y me cambie el pijama por mis pantalones marrones, mi chaqueta negra y amarilla, y mi banda de Soul Eater. Fui a la oficina de mi padre y entre.

"Soul, buon compleanno"

"Gracias. Mama ha dicho que tenias una sorpresa. ¿Qué es?"

"Esta Rebecca no puede guardar un secreto. Tu sorpresa estará en una de mis quedadas"

"¿Qué tipo de quedada?"

"Bien, yo y mis amigos vamos a quitarle el dinero a ese hombre que nos molesta"

"No me interesa, papa."

"¿Perché no?" (¿Por qué no?)

"No quiero meterme en el negocio de la mafia hasta que sea mayor"

"¡Hombre mayor! ¿Qué te he dicho de irrespetarme en mi casa?"

"No lo he hecho. Es solo que no estoy de humor"

"Cosa c'è di sbagliato?" (¿Qué pasa?)

"La chica que me gusta esta con otro chico. Questo è ciò che è sbagliato" (Eso es lo que ha pasado)

"Entonces róbasela. ¿Quién es el chico?"

"Death the Kid."

"¡El muerto de Kid! Sei pazzo o qualcosa del genere" (Estas loco o que)

"No estoy loco, estamos hablando de Maka, papa"

"La chica Maka, ¿es la hiija de Spirit Albarn?"

"Si, ¿Por qué?"

"Le he visto en algun lado, trabaja en la Academia Death.

"Si, es el vice"

"Es un idiota"

"No cuando se trata de Maka o de su trabajo"

"Si, si, voy al colegio, hablamos luego"

Deje la habitación, me puse mis zapatos y cogi mi moto.

Maka POV:

Estaba poniéndome el abrigo cuando escuche un coche fuera, mire por la ventana y estaba Kid esperándome. Salir con Kid no esta tan mal salvo por la parte de que mi familia saldrá herida si no lo hago, es un buen chico. Cruzé la puerta y me monte.

"¿Dónde están Liz y Patty?" dije mientras me besaba.

"No se sentían bien, asique se quedaron en casa"

"Oh…"

Cuando fui al colegio, había una multitud reunida alrededor de algo y tuve que empujar para ver de que se trataba. Cuando por fin pude ver que ocurria, era una lucha entre uno de los chicos de Kid llamado Harvard y Soul. ¡Soul! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Corri y quite a Harvard del medio.

"Oh dios mio, ¿estas bien, Soul?" dije rajando parte de mi camiseta para limpiarle la sangre.

"Me veo bien para ti, quel bastardo" (ese bastardo)

"Soul, déjame ayudarte"

"¡No necesito tu ayuda, Maka! ¡Vattene!"

Se levanto y fue hacia el edificio con Black*Star y Tsubaki. ¿Por qué hiciste esto, Soul? Senti lagrimas cayendo de mi cara, empezó a llover afuera. Alguien puso un abrigo en mis hombros, mire hacua arriba y vi a Kid.

Por alguna razón me hizo sentir bien.

"Kid, yo ya no se que mas puedo hacer"

"Esta bien, Maka, mientras este conmigo todo ira bien."

Llevo sus labios a los mios y nos besamos. Esa era mi primera vez por supuesto, el me lamio y yo abri mi boca. Se siente muy bien besar a Kid.

Soul POV:

¿Qué narices fue eso? Harvard me empezó a atacar sin ninguna razón. Entonces Maka vino como si estuviera preocupada de que me pasara algo, me siento mal por haberla gritado. Fui a disculparme cuando me di cuenta de que estaba lloviendo.

Mire a Maka que se estaba besando con Kid como en las películas. ¿Cómo me podía hacer esto a mi? Es verdad que no estamos juntos, pero no puede besar a mi enemigo mortal. Il mio cuore soffre (Mi corazón sufre). Tengo el plan perfecto para tener a Maka y contarle todo de mi familia.

Este plan saldrá bien.

 **¿Dejaras una carta en su buzon?**

 _¡Questo è tutto! (Eso es)_

 **¿Es enserio?**

 _Muy enserio, amigo._

 **Io e la mia boccaccia (Yo y mi gran boca)**

 _Gracias amigo._

Callate.

Escribire una carta a Maka diciéndole que quedemos en mi casa y que huya de Kid.

Cool.

~Continuará~


	6. Confesiones

Maka POV:

Ya se acabo el dia y fui directa al amrario. Kid no pudo llevarme a casa asique lo hizo papa. Lo abri, y una nota cayo de él,

 _Hey Maka,_

 _Quiero hablar contigo sobre nuestra relación que todavía no tenemos. Maka ti amo. Me gustaría ser tu novio, pero estas con Kid y no puedo tenerte. Se que me has estado evitando, pero no puedo parar de pensar en ti. Si tu quedas conmigo en el jardín te contare todo sobre mi. Estate allí a las 4, te estare esperando._

 _Tu amigo,_

 _Soul_

 _PS: lo que hay entre tu y Kid me esta haciendo sentir poco cool._

Sonrei por la carta de Soul, el me quería contar todo. Mire el reloj de la entrada y marcaba las 3:45. ¡15 minutos! Corri a la oficina de mi padre y traspase la puerta.

"¡Papa necesito tu coche!" dije viendo que estaba Shinigami-sama.

"Maka, estoy en una quedada" dijo mi padre.

"Hey, hola. Encantada de conocerte por fin Maka, Kid me ha contado mucho sobre ti y he puesto atención en que te conto que hacemos.

Estaba asustada no solo porque tenia una mascara blanca y un abrigo negro, pero si por quien es. "Papa, necesito que me prestes el coche, necesito quedar con un amigo en el parque"

"Bien, entonces volveré a casa andando"

"Te llevare a casa Spirit. No hay problema y podras llegar a la cena, asique no veo problema"

Me dio las llaves, "¿Iremos a cenar? ¿Cuándo?"

"Esta noche, no te preocupes sobre la hora sobre las 6. ¿Bien?"

"Genial. ¡Te quiero papa!"

~15 minutos despues~

Sali de la oficina corriendo y fui al jardín del parque. Tuve que buscar para encontrar a Soul con una rosa blanca en sus manos.

"¡Soul!"

"Maka viniste" dijo levantadose y dándome la rosa.

Lo mire y sonreí, "¿Querias hablarme de algo?"

"Quiero contarte sobre mi y mi familia"

Mire a esos ojos rojos, "¿Qué pasa con tu familia?"

"Mi familia es la notoria Evans mafia. No te lo he contado antes, porque no sabia lo que sentía por ti hasta que te vi con Kid. Quiero disculparme por lo que paso hoy, cuando te grite no fue nada cool. Quiero pedirte perdón, pero entonces te vi a ti y a Kid besándoos y estaba molesto con Kid. Nuestras familias no se llevan muy bien y creo que sabes porque"

"Soul, yo también te quiero mucho, pero Kid amenazo a mi familia y me dijo que no contara a nadie sobre tu familia"

Me cogio la mejilla, "Il mio amore" (Mi amor)

Cogi sus manos, juntamos nuestras caras y nos besamos. Me devolvió el beso, enrolle mis brazos en su cuello y él en mi cintura. Nos apartamos.

"Maka, te quiero y me volveré loco si Kid te aparta de mi"

"Soul yo-"

 _I never trust faith with my trust funds_

 _I keep it in a safe place nigga, lump sum_

 _Camera surveillance a bunch of fucking stun guns_

 _I'm a snare to the drum, burum-bum-bum_

 _Her bird's a hummer, son, I show her how we drum-a-drum_

 _She doesn't come for me, bitch only say she come for fun_

 _What's up hunny bun, wanna feel your tummy rum?_

 _Rumbling in a ring with pills to fucking numb_

 _Your system is my fucking dick-dom_

 _Feel the friction of my children with down syndrome_

 _I'm rehearsing for my funeral, triple six, Roman numerals_

 _MellowHype musical, talk to my wolves like Dolittle_

 _Think with a migrane like a fucking eye strain_

 _Drink bottles of champagne on a fucking biplane_

 _If it doesn't add up then ask the students my name_

 _I'm fucking Einstein, I'm sane_

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo con el móvil.

"¿Hola?"

"Maka tienes que venir a casa ya es hora de ir a casa de Shinigami-sama"

"De acuerdo, mama. Ya voy"

Colgue y mire a Soul.

"¿MellowHype?" preguntó.

"Me gusta como suena" respondi.

Rio y me beso, "Te veo luego Maka. Ciao"

Me gire, monte en el coche y fui a casa.

~Continuará~


	7. Cena spaghetti

Maka POV:

Cuando llegue a casa fui corriendo a mi habitación para prepararme. No podía parar de pensar en el beso de Kid con el de Soul. ¡Que me pasa! Tengo un novio y he besado al chico que quiero. Soy una persona terrible.

"Maka espero que te hayas cambiado, nos vamos"

"Lo estoy, mama"

Me puse los pantalones ajustados a mi tobillo, mi larga camiseta negra, encima la de Scarface y mis botas negras.

"¡Maka, vamos!"

"Ya voy"

Baje las escaleras y me meti en el coche. Papa fue a casa de Shinigami-sama la cual pensaba que era enorme, el sitio se llamaba Gallows Mansion. Cuando llegamos note que había otro coche. Era rojo y me recordaba a los ojos de Soul. Mama llamo al timbre y Shinigami nos abrió.

"Hey, hi, hola, entrad, entrad. Mis otros invitados ya han llegado"

Caminamos dentro y vi a Kid y Soul sentados. Eso es cool.

¡ESPERA, SOUL!

"Mi querida Maka, viniste" dijo besándome.

"Claro que vine"

Estaba forzada a venir.

"Hey Maka" dijo Soul.

"Hola"

"Bien que tal si todos los adultos incluidos Wes vamos al despacho mientras los niños se quedan aquí" dijo Shinigami.

Todos los adultos salieron y nos dejaron a Soul, Kid y a mi. Todo estaba siendo muy extraño.

"Maka, Soul esta bien"

"E-estoy bien"

"Estoy bien"

"Esta bien, Maka, sientate conmigo"

Rápidamente me sente a su lado y me puso una mano en mi hombro.

"¿Asi que Soul como has estado?" le pregunté.

Me miro con una expresión aburrida, pero no pude mirar a sus labios. El me miro, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Tu sabes como estoy"

"C-c-ierto"

Soul POV:

Devi essere scherzando. (Debes de estar bromeando)

 **¿Qué cojones esta haciendo ella aquí?**

 _Kid hizo esto a propósito._

"Soul, ¿estas bien?" pregunto Kid.

 **¡Que te jodan!**

"Estoy bien, estoy sorprendido de que Maka este aquí también"

"Bueno, mi padre invitó a Spirit y su familia asique le pedi que si podía invitar a tu familia también"

 **¡Bastardo!**

 _Lo matare._

 **¡Hazlo!**

"Kid, ¿Dónde esta el baño?" pregunto Maka.

"Bajando el hall a la derecha"

"Gracias"

Se fue de la habitación y entonces Kid se giro hacia mi.

"¿Tienes un problema o algo?"

"¿Me puedes explicar porque has besado a mi novia?"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Se un monton de cosas Evans, pero como vuelvas a besar a Maka hare que estes acabado"

"No puedes tocar ni un pelo de mi cabeza"

"¿Piensas que no puedo? Pues puedo"

Saco un cuchillo y corto mi mejilla.

"Aquí, esto detendrá el sangrado"

Cogi una tirita y me la puse tan rápido como venia Maka.

"¿Te sientes mejor, Maka?"

"Si. Sentia que no podía respirar asique tuve que ponerme el inhalador."

"Maka, no sabia que tenias asma"

Se rio y ando hacia mi, "tu tirita esta hecha un desastre, pero si, tengo asma aunque no es algo que cuente a la gente"

Me acaricio la mejilla cuando la tirita estuvo bien pegada.

 _¡No! Especialmente no cuando ese loco ha cortado mi mejilla._

 **Solo estas asustado.**

 _No, tengo sentido común._

 **Pero yo soy tu consciencia.**

 _Y tu no tienes sentido común._

 **Silencio, chico.**

Sonrei, "¿Asi que Kid, que estabas diciendo?"

"Estaba diciendo que deberíamos ir porque la cena esta lista"

Ho intenzione di ucciderlo. (Lo voy a matar)

Fuimos al salón y note que el aire era rigido. Mi padre se veía enfadado y mi madre hablaba con la madre de Maka, Spirit estaba bebiendo vino como si no hubiera mañana. Wes al lado de papa, estaba con el móvil.

"Chicos sentaos. La cena esta servida"

Cuando me sente, en un lado estaban Shinigami, Spirit, Kami y mi madre y al otro mi padre, Wes, Kid y Maka. Cuatro en cada lado. Cuando mire el plato observe que eran spaguetti mi comida italiana preferida. Iba a comer pero Shinigami me pregunto algo.

"¿Puede repetir la pregunta?"

"¿Haces algo en tu tiempo libre?"

"Trabajo en la tienda de música y toco el piano"

"Interesante. ¿Maka tu que haces?"

"Usualmente colleciono pelis viejas, libros, origami y practico mi japonés"

"¿Tu japonés?"

"Por parte de madre, por parte de mi padre soy americana"

 **Las asiáticas están calientes.**

 _Mucho._

"Maka, no puedo evitarlo, cuentales sobre tu camiseta"

Maka miro su camiseta, "Mi película favorita es Scarface y el es mi gansgter favorito. Mi abuelo me la dio, el y mi abuela son las razones por las que estoy enamorada de la mafia"

Eso hizo que mi padre se atragantara, "¿E-enamorada de la mafia?"

"Asi es, señor"

Por la cara que puso mi padre se que quería hacerla su hija. Mire alrededor de la mesa y vi a todo el mundo mirando a mi padre que miraba a Maka. Kid tosio y todo se volvió silencioso. Era una cena interesante.

"Soul, pareces el tipo que tiene novia. ¿Te gusta alguien?"

"No por el momento" menti.

 **¿Por qué no se lo cuentas?**

 _Sentido común._

 **Vale. Si no lo vas a hacer, lo hare yo.**

 _Espera, ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

 **Hacerme cargo de esto.**

" **Actualmente, Maka y yo nos dimos un apasionado beso en el parque antes de venir aquí"**

¡Che diavolo! (¡Que cojones!)

Mi cuerpo volvió a mi. Mire que Maka estaba en con la cabeza baja, Kid en shock, Shinigami no lo sabia por la mascara, mi padre sonriendo, mi madre y Wes comiendo, Spirit mirando entre Kid y yo, y la madre de Maka agitando la cabeza.

Estoy jodido.


	8. Huye conmigo

Soul POV:

"Bien, Soul nunca creería que besarías a la novia de otro" dijo mi padre.

"Giovanni, no estas ayudando" dijo mi madre.

Maka estaba completamente roja, Kid iba a matar a alguien, Wes con su móvil y Spirit con el alcohol.

"Creo que nos vamos a ir" dijo Kami.

"Creo que es lo mejor, nosotros también" dijo mi madre.

"Andiamo" (Vamos)

"Ha sido un placer conocerte Rebecca, ojala nos veamos en el futuro"

"Lo mismo, Kami"

"Maka, vamos, tienes que conducir que tu padre esta bebido"

Maka se levanto y cogio las llaves, me miro por un momento y se fue por la puerta. Mi madre me agarro el brazo y me llevo fuera de casa.

"¡Anima Aldobrandino Cyrus Dante Dario Evans! ¿Por qué demonios besaste a Maka?"

"Raffreddare" (Frio) Le dije a Maka que la quería y quedamos y la bese. A ella tambien le gusto, a ella no le gusta Kid"

"¿Y porque te importa?"

"Porque no quiero que sea miserable"

"Soul, solo porque te guste alguien no significa nada. No puedes besar a Maka porque quieras"

"Pero la amo, ella es mi amor, mama. No puedo quedarme viéndola con Kid"

Suspiro nos metimos en el coche y nos fuimos.

Maka POV:

Estaba conduciendo el coche de mi padre mientras pasaba al asiento trasero.

"¿Maka, en que estabas pensando?"

"No se como reaccione"

"No puedes ir besando a chicos que te guste especialmente cuando tienes un novio"

"Mama lo siento, no quise hacer nada con eso"

Resoplo y segui conduciendo. Aparque el coche y ayude a mama a sacar a papa del coche. Le pusimos en la cama y fui a m icuarto.

Lo siento mucho Kid, pero Soul es al que quiero. Cuando iba a acostarme lei un mensaje de Soul.

Soul: ¿Nos fugamos?

Quiere huir.

Yo: debo empacar.

Soul: No será largo estoy al lado de tu casa.

Yo: Estare ahí.

Meti ropa en una mochila y encontre una forma de salir de casa que no fuera por la principal. ¡La ventana! Baje escalando por ahí.

Vi la sombra de Soul.

"¿Soul?"

"Hey, ¿estas lista?"

"Claro, me ire a cualquier lugar contigo"

Me beso en los labios, "Sube."

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Donde sea, tengo dinero, ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos?"

"Donde tu quieras"

"Te quiero demasiado, Maka"

"Como yo a ti, Soul"

Le bese la mejilla y nos fuimos. Lo siento papa, mama, no puedo quedarme aquí especialmente con Kid amenazándoos. Os quiero, pero Soul es el chico por el que tanto espere.

~Continuara~


	9. Te protegeré

Soul POV:

Maka y yo estábamos en la carretera dejándolo todo atrás. Solo paramos una vez para mear, se que huir no es una brillanet idea, pero llevare a Maka a casa de mis abuelos en Seattle al lado del lago Washington. Pasamos el borde hacia Oregon, yo estaba cansado y Maka me dijo que parara cuando encontraramos un motel. Aparque en un motel y había un restaurante al lado.

Fuimos al restaurante.

"¿Sabes que quieres comer?"

"Si lo se"

"Bienvenidos a Forest Diner, ¿puedo tomar su orden?"

"Si, quiero una bacon cheeseburguer, patatas fritas con bacon y queso, y una fanta de fresa"

Mire a Maka confundido, "Lo mismo pero con menos bacon en las patatas"

"Okey, ya lo tengo esperen"

Ella camino pero no tan lejos de mi.

"No sabia que tenias tanta hambre"

"No comi nada en casa de Kid, asique me estaba muriendo de hambre"

"Maka, ¿crees que ha sido inteligente irnos?"

Me sonrio, "Soul, estaba asi contigo porque tenia que estar con Kid, para proteger a mi familia"

La sonreía, "Si tienes razón"

LA camarera vino y empezamos a comer.

Cuando acabamos de comer, fuimos a la habitación. Entramos dentro.

"Nos iremos en la mañana, ¿no?"

"Si"

"Entonces, ¿me acompañras en la ducha?"

Mire a Maka y ya se había desnudado. Oh dios mio, esta chica me iba a matar. Rápidamente me levante y lleve a Maka al baño. Ataque a Maka con un beso apasionado. Con la ayuda de Maka me quite la ropa y nos metimos en la ducha.

"Soul, te quiero"

Cogi el jabon y empece a lavar a Maka, "Tambien te quiero Maka"

La bese de nuevo.

No le dije a Maka que alguien vendría a observarnos y que eso seria cosa de Kid. Cuando eres el hijo de un jefe de la mafia siempre tienes protección.

"¿Soul?"

Mire a Maka que estaba llorando.

"Esta bien Maka, nada le pasara a tu familia. Te protegeré"

" **Cada vez que un chico se cae de un triciclo, cada vez que un gato negro tiene gatitos grises, cada vez que alguien se golpea un dedo del pie, cada vez que hay un asesinato o un incendio o la tierra de los marines en Nicaragua, la policía y los periódicos gritan 'coger a Capone'" – Al Capone.**

Maka termino de llorar mientras la deje en la cama y cayo rendida con mis manos a su alrededor.

Huyendo con la chica de mis sueños es un sueño, pero necesito parar de soñar porque esto es la realidad.

~Continuara~


	10. Sueño

Soul se levanto y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse cara a cara con su despertador. Salio de la cama.

"Pense que estaba con Maka"

 **Estabas soñando, chico.**

 _Entonces fue un sueño del demonio._

 **Era muy bonito como la vida.**

 _Si lo era._

 **Es tiempo de enfrentarte a la música, Evans.**

 _Cool._

Soul y Maka habían tenido el mismo sueño.

Soul POV:

Me puse unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta naranja con mis zapatos negros. Cuando me levante en la mañana no me lo podía creer, creía que el sueño era real, pero ahora que pienso mis abuelos no viven en Washington y porque iba a secuestrar a Maka.

"Hey Soul buongiorno" (Buenos días) dijo Wes.

"Hey" dije "Wes, ¿Qué paso cuando nos fuimos de la casa de Kid?"

"Bueno mama gritaba, papa te pateo, ella cogio la moto asique te montaste conmigo y metiste a Maka en un serio problema"

"¿Lo hice?"

"Si, mama llamo a Kami y hablo con ella entonces llamo a Shinigami para enderezar todo"

"¿Qué hay sobre, Kid?"

"Dijo que te olvidaba, pero que mejor no lo hicieras de nuevo. ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? Te sentaste en el sofá cuando mama dijo eso. Nosotros nos fuimos"

Sali por la puerta con Wes, estaba ansioso por ver a Maka y comprobar si de verdad era un sueño.

~Escuela~

Camine por las escaleras y busque a Maka; la vi en la esquina del colegio con algo en la boca. Cuando la vi llevaba un cigarrillo en la boca y corri a quitárselo.

"¿Pero que te pasa, Soul?" pregunto.

"¿Desde cuando fumas?"

"Llevo fumando desde 8 grado"

"Eso te matara"

"Es solo un cigarrillo y solo lo fumo cuando estoy trastornada. ¿Tuviste un sueño raro anoche?"

"Si, huíamos juntos y te llevaba con mis abuelos en Washington lo que es raro ya que mis abuelos viven en Chicago"

Metio la mano en el bolsillo y saco otro cigarrillo.

"En serio, Maka, tienes que parar"

"Tienes que parar de ser tan protector Soul"

"¡Maka!" dijo Kid detrás de nosotros.

Mire a Maka y se quito el cigarrillo y lo guardo en el bolsillo.

 **Ella para de fumar para él, ¿pero no para nosotros?**

"Kid, hola"

"Te ves genial hoy, Maka"

Mire lo que vestia. Vestia vaqueros cortos con una estrella, una camiseta de Batman y sus botas negras. Maka podría vestir desnuda que estaría genial pero ahora con el pelo por los hombros se ve preciosa.

"Soul, ¿Qué estas mirando?"

Me lo quite de la cabeza, "Kid, siento haber besado a Maka y espero que lo olvides"

 **No te disculpes; el sabe que quieres que sea tu novia.**

 _Me tengo que disculpar il bene dell'umanitá. (Por el bien de la humanidad_ )

 **Que le den a la humanidad, esto eres solo tu, Evans.**

 _No todo soy yo._

"Esta bien Soul, he oído que Maka es muy popular con los chicos"

"Si, lo oi"

El timbre sono y me aleje de ellos. ¿Dónde están Black*Star y Tsubaki cuando los necesito?"

Maka POV:

 **¡Soy Toni Montana. Tu follas conmigo, follas con el mejor! – Tony Montana (Scarface 1983)**

No se porque pero cada vez que recuerdo este cacho de la película me vuelvo mas fuerte para mi familia y mis amigos. Kid y yo andábamos a biología cuando vi a una chica besar a Soul. Me hizo pararme y mirarlos, la chica era preciosa y cuando pararon, ella me miro y sonrio. Asique a esto jugaba Soul.

 **¡Soy Maka Albarn. Folla conmigo, folla con la mejor! – Maka Albarn (Mafia Rivals 2012)**

Veremos quien gana este juego, Soul Evans, pero te prometo, no te gustaran los resultados del juego. Sera un juego de labios y seducción.

~Continuara~


	11. Dispara como una puta al culo del negro

"¡Stronzate!" (Mierda) gritó soul a Black*Star.

"Tio, calmate. No se que narices me dijiste, pero lo que vi es la verdad."

"¡Esa zorra! ¿Cómo me hace esto a mi, tio? La beso y ahora besa ella en publico a Kid. Ese puto secuestrador"

"Creo que esta intentando ponerte celoso"

"¿Por qué cojones traes alcohol a la escuela?"

"Por la misma razón que tu familia vende drogas por todas partes"

Soul continuo andando. ¿Por qué doy vueltas todo el rato? Black*Star me conto que cuando el estaba caminando vio a Maka vio liarse con Kid. ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Cómo podía Soul saberlo? Ella quería a esa chica, pero se besaba con Kid, un dia después de confesarse uno al otro.

' **Esto esta todo patas arriba** ' dijo el demonio de Soul.

' _Callate mierda de demonio. No tengo tiempo para tu mierda.'_

' **Uno que se va. Se cuando no me quieren alrededor'**

' _Cool'_

"Soul, tio, Maka viene"

Soul miro a Maka quien se sento al lado, con un cigarrillo en la boca, el cual Soul cogio y lo pisoteo.

"¿En serio, Soul? ¿Otra vez?"

"Si, otra vez, Maka. ¿Qué cojones pasa contigo?"

"No pasa nada conmigo, estúpido"

"Asique ahora soy un estúpido. ¿Qué pasa contigo, Maka? Creo que tu eres la estúpida que fuma y que se lia con Kid cada vez que tiene oportunidad"

"Y que si yo fumo. ¡Tu no eres mi novio recuerdas! ¡Lo que haga con Kid no es tu asunto!"

"Como que no me importa, ¡Practicamente dirigo un puto negocio! ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que te quería Maka Albarn? ¡Tu también lo dijiste!

Por el momento Soul había cogido a Maka y estaban muy cerca.

"¡Claro que lo recuerdo! No puedo olvidarlo porque el Soul Evans del que me he enamorado me esta gritando y no le importo una mierda."

"Pues claro que me preocupo por ti Maka, joder. ¿Te crees que me gusta verte fumar todos los putos días? No porque quiero tenerte por un largo tiempo. Me volveré loco si te mueres o si Kid te aleja de mi"

Antes de que Maka pudiera hablar Soul la beso rápidamente. Black*Star viendo lo que pasaba se acabo su cerveza y fue a buscar a Tsubaki. Soul continuo atacando los labioso de Maka.

' **Dale en los labios'**

' _¿No dije que te fueras?_ '

' **Lo hize, volvi y te encuentro con Maka asi.'**

Ignorando a su demonio Soul golpeo los labios de Maka con sus dientes de sierra. Los dientes de Soul pueden ser atractivos para cualquier chica pero para Maka sus dientes se sentían muy bien. Aunque fuera la segunda vez que se besaban Maka se imaginaba que la golpeaban. Soul bajo a su cuello. Hizo a Maka gemir y bajo una de sus manos a los pechos.

"S-soul"

Soul iba a ir mas lejos pero fueron interrumpidos.

"Bueno, bueno, lo que tenemos aquí"

Soul paro y miro a Kid, "¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?"

"Veo muy bien, Evans. Lo que quiero saber es porque estas haciendo eso con mi novia"

"Simple. 1) Ella no puede apartar los labios de mi, 2) tengo mucho encanto y 3) ella me ama y yo la amo. Es por eso que voy a salir con tu novia"

"Soul, ¿te acuerdas de lo que te dije, no?"

"¿De que estas hablando, Kid?" dijo Maka.

"Si Soul no partaba las manos de ti meteré a su padre en la cárcel y tal vez le maten"

"Soul, ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?"

"Porque no importa, Maka. Si mete a mi padre en la cárcel dire lo que hace el suyo"

"¿Cómo haras eso si no estaras vivo?"

Kid saco dos pistolas de sus bolsillos y apunto a Soul.

"Te crees que eres bastante engreído sacando una pistola pero no eres el único que tiene" Soul saco otra y apunto a Kid.

"Chicos, por favor hablemos esto. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Callate, Maka. No sirves para hablar"

"Quieres matarme a mi, asique deja de apuntar a Maka"

Maka sintió algo extraño cuando Kid la estaba apuntando.

"¿A DONDE COJONES PIENSAS QUE ESTAS APUNTANDO LA PISTOLA? ¡TE MATARE Y LUEGO PISARE TU JODIDA TUMBA SOY LA JODIDA MAKA ALBARN Y TE VOY A JODER!"

¿Sabes que es? ¡Que te jodan! ¿Qué hay de eso? – Tony Montana

Cuando nuestra querida Maka se enfada podemos decir que es iguak que Tony Montana cuando alguien no la respeta. Maka nunca es asi, asi que ese lado nunca lo muestra. Ella da mas miedo que Patty.

Soul y Kid miraban a la chica.

"¡VOSOTROS JODIDOS GILIPOLLAS YA PODEIS GUARDAR LAS ARMAS SI NO QUEREIS TENER EL DESERO DE MORIR!"

"Maka, ¿puedes relajarte?"

Soul miro a Kid y noto un bulto en sus piernas.

"¿Hizo que se te pusiera dura?"

"No ves lo que digo. Los pechos de Maka son tan simétricos cuando ella se levanta y se gira"

"Eres un pervertido. Malato" (Enfermo)

Maka respiro y se calmo, "Kid no me gustas, me amenazaste cuando fui a salir con Soul en una cita. Eso no esta bien tio, si quieres una novia ve a por alquien que te gusta y no intentes matar a su familia. Amo a Soul y no a ti"

"Bien si quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con esta mierda asimétrica adelante"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, ahora cambiare mi mente"

Maka y Soul se giraron y empezaron a andar, pero a sus espaldas una pistola se disparo.

"¡SOUL!"

Todo le daba vueltas a Soul. Su vida paso muy rápido y de repente todo negro.

"Mierda" fue la ultima palabra de Soul.

 _Okay, esta es la historia. Vengo del canalón. Lo se. No tengo educación… pero esta bien. Se me la calle, y estoy haciendo todas las buenas conexiones. Con la mujer correcta, nadie me puede parar. Podre ir bien.- Tony Montana_

~Continuara~


	12. Momentos sexys :3

**¡Hola! Muchas gracias por dejar un review por esta historia, Evs. Eres la primera y espero que no la ultima. No puedo cambiar los "" debido a que es asi como lo escribió el autor original y deseo que se quede igual. Intentaré traducir lo mejor posible para que se entienda bien. ¡Saludos!**

"¡Oh, dios mio, Soul, levántate!" Maka gritó.

Ahora nuestro héroe, Soul Eater Evans, ha sido disparado por Kid como una puta en el culo de un negro. Kid se movio como una puta; nuestra heroína Maka Albarn estaba desesperada gritando a Soul. Ahora la seguridad llegaba a la escena y llamaron a una ambulancia para que se llevaran al albino.

Maka estaba abrazando a Soul y llorando, "¡Por favor, Soul no me dejes! ¡Te quiero demasiado para que me dejes!"

Hicieron falta 4 guardias para separar a Maka de Soul, pero no paraba de abrazarlo. Al final pudieron separarla. La mitad de la escuela vio a Soul desangrado, una sangrienta Maka estaba llorando, y un furioso director viendo desde la ventana. ¿Qué le había pasado a Kid? Responde. No se donde estará; por ahora se escapó cuando la seguridad llego.

"Ahora, señorita Albarn, necesitamos hacerte unas preguntas" dijo un guardia.

Maka le miro, "Que te jodan. Me deberíais haber dejado ir con Soul"

"Su lenguaje señorita, solo dinos lo que paso entre Soul y Kid"

"Si quiere la verdad se la dare."

Maka explico lo que paso, y luego la escoltaron a su padre para que se la llevara a casa.

Maka POV:

La seguridad decidio llevarme con mi padre, asique lo hizo. Cuando mire por una de las ventanas note que tenia sangre y que mis ropas estaban manchadas de haber abrazado a Soul.

"Maka, ¿estas bien?" lloro papa.

"Estoy bien, papa, es solo sangre de Soul" dije.

"¿Quieres que vayamos al hospital?"

"Si, claro. Quiero verle, papa"

"Bien, pero vayamos a casa a cambiarte"

"No lo necesito tengo otra camiseta"

Me quite la de Batman para dejarme una gris. Papa suspiro y me llevo al hospital.

Soul POV:

 _¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde esta Maka? Oye, la espalda me esta matando. Quel bastardo se va a enterar. (Ese bastardo) ¿Dónde cojones estoy?_

 **Estas en el hospital, chico. Te dispararon como a una puta. Kid hizo un movimiento cuando Maka y tu os disteis la vuelta y te dio en la espalda. Por suerte no es nada serio.**

 _¿Dónde esta Maka?_

 **La ultima vez estaba llorando porque no te levantabas, no vayas hacia la luz.**

 _Esta bien_.

Me intente levantar, no sin antes tener un enorme dolor de espalda. Mis ojos no querían ceder, pero por suerte los tenia; los cerré en cuanto me entro la luz.

"¿Soul?" dijo una voz.

Abri mis ojos, pero mi mano se puso en mis ojos para tapar la luz, "¿Qué?"

"Estas levantado, gracias a dios. Creia que había perdido a mi hijo" dijo mi madre.

"¿Dónde está Maka?"

"No está aquí, pero volverá pronto"

La puerta se abrió, "Hablo el diablo" dijo mi madre.

"¡Soul!" grito Maka y le abrazo. "Creia que te había perdido. Kid te disparo"

"¿Por qué todo el mundo dice eso?"

"¿Decir el que?"

"Que Kid hizo un movimiento y yo fui disparado como una puta"

"Porque es la verdad, fuiste disparado como una puta" dijo Wes.

"Que te jodan, Wes, tu hermano está en el hospital, un poco de respeto." Dijo papa.

"Hey, señor Evans"

"Pequeña Maka Albarn, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Vine a ver a Soul"

"Claro que viniste. Sabes de que va el negocio. ¿Estas asustada?"

"No tiene miedo, papa, deberías de haberla oido cuando Kid la apunto, fue divertidísimo"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Bueno… Le grite diciéndole a quien cojones creía que apuntaba y ya sabes"

"Estuviste genial salvo por la parte del disparo"

"Me lo perdi"

"Callate Wes"

"¿Sabe alguien cuando saldré de aquí?"

"El doctor dijo que en 5 dias y estarás listo para ir a casa"

"¡TU DIOS ESTA AQUÍ PARA VERTE!" dijo Black*Star.

"Hey Soul" dijo Tsubaki tomando una foto.

"¿Para que vais a utilizar esta foto?"

"Para el book escolar"

Me di cuenta de que Black*Star y Maka tenían los cigarrillos en la boca.

"¿En serio vais a fumar en el hospital?"

Se miraron y sonrieron.

"¡Lo sentimos, es un habito!"

~5 dias después porque pasé de escribir en el jodido hospital~

Soul POV:

Cinco días después sali del hospital con una banda en mi cabeza. No hubo signos de Kid, pero seguro que su padre estaría en problemas si encuentran toda la droga que vendia. Mi padre fue a la cárcel dos años, pero no es nada nuevo que volviera. Asi que aquí estoy con Maka en mi habitación.

"¿Soul, me estabas escuchando?" preguntó Maka.

"No, ¿Qué estabas diciendo?"

"Preguntaba si querias ver una película con Black*Star y Tsubaki"

"Claro, ¿que película?"

"La nueva de Batman"

"Guay, ¿pero antes que podemos hacer?"

Se sento encima mia, "¿Qué tal si tenemos algo de diversión?"

"Me gusta tu idea, Maka"

"No me des las gracias, Soul"

¡ALERTA LEMON!

Normal POV:

Maka se montó en Soul, se inclinó y le beso. Ese beso fue dado con pasió, Soul la mordio lo que hizo que Maka jadeara, y le metio la lengua en la boca. Ese beso llevaba pasión, lujuria y hambre. Las manos de Soul estaban frotando las caderas de Maka hasta que ella las cogio y las puso en sus pechos.

Soul rompió el beso, "Maka, ¿estas segura de que quieres hacerlo?"

Maka asintió, "Claro, he esperado mucho por esto"

"Bien, hagamoslo."

Soul quito la camiseta de Maka y vio su sujetador de encaje, Maka le hizo lo mismo a Soul y vio el vendaje en su cuerpo.

"Maka, eso no es culpa tuya"

"Lo fue si lo hubiera hecho todo como Kid quería, esto no te habría pasado" empezó a llorar.

"Maka esto es prueba de que te protegeré pase lo que pase, siempre estare ahí" la beso y continuaron.

Soul quito el sujetador a Maka y succiono uno de sus pezones, masajeando el otro.

"Oh dios mio, Soul no pares" gimio Maka.

Soul enlazo su boca con la de Maka mientras le quitaba la falda y Maka quito sus pantalones. Maka miro el bulto de Soul y lo toco a través de los boxers.

"¿Se siente bien?"

"Si, pero no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres"

Maka lo empujo a la cama y le quito los boxers. Lo cogio con las manos y Soul gimio, empezó a chupar la cabeza.

"¡Oh dios mio!"

Maka se volvió mas profesional chupándolo todo incluso metiendoselo entero a la boca. Y con la otra mano, Maka estaba cogiendo las pelotas de Soul, las estaba masajeando arriba y abajo.

"¡Dios! Maka no pares"

Maka la chupo aun mas fuerte y rápido, hinco el diente lo que le hizo a Soul sentirse en la gloria.

"M-maka creo que me corr-¡Oh dios!"

Soul puso su semilla y Maka se lo trago.

"¿Qué tal?"

"Eso fue fantástico"

Maka beso a Soul metiendo la lengua. Soul cogio las caderas de Maka y se acerco con su miembro.

"Soul, es muy grande"

"Dios, estas tan apretada, Maka"

Pasaron segundos hasta que se movio dentro de Maka.

"Soul, rápido, fuerte" dijo Maka.

Soul cambio sus posiciones asi el estaba encima y Maka en la cama, y sus piernas en los hombros de Soul. Lloro. Soul seguía haciendo esos movimientos y pronto Maka estaba en su limite.

"Soul me corro, SOOOOUUULLL"

"Maka, me corro. ¡AHHH!"

"Eso fue genial, Soul"

"Tu eres genial, Maka. Te quiero"

"Yo también"

~Continuara~


	13. Casi atrapado y la suposición de Maka

Maka y Soul estaban descansando en la cama de Soul después de todo el ejercicio, pero un golpe en la puerta levanto a Soul.

"Mierda" dijo poniendo rápidamente los boxers y pantalones y fue a la puerta.

"¡Soul! Cariño, tengo maravillosas noticias." Dijo su madre.

"¿Qué noticias?"

"¿Dónde esta Maka? Tiene que escucharlo también"

"Esta dormida y me aseguró que nadie la despertara"

"Ok. Bueno, Kid esta en un centro de detención y la sentencia de tu padre tagliare" (acabó)

"Eso es genial, ¿no le veré en un año?"

"Mejor, le verás en 2 meses"

"Eso es genial mama, estoy feliz per la casa papà a venire" (porque papa vuelva)

"Gracias, Soul. Te dejo"

Ella se alejó y Soul volvió a la cama. Acercó a Maka con él. Su futuro con Maka iba a ir muy bien.

"¿Soul?"

"¿Si, Maka?"

"Te amo"

"Yo también te amo"

"¿Qué pensarás que pasara ahora que Kid se fue?"

"No lo se, pero pase lo que pase seguiremos juntos"

"Bien"

"Maka, esto es rápido, pero ¿tu te tomas la píldora?"

"No. ¿Por qué?"

"¡Mierda! No use condon"

"¡No jodas!"

"Si…"

"Soul, que cojones. Me voy a quedar embarazada."

"Podrias no tener al bebe"

"¿Vas en serio con el aborto?"

"Bueno es una opción, pero probablemente no lo estaras, la mayoría de las chicas no se quedan embarazadas a la primera"

"Jamas tendría un aborto. Y espero que no lo este porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer y ahora me voy a fumar"

"No estaría nada mal que dejaras de fumar"

"No ayudas, Soul"

"Lo siento. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?"

"Por favor"

"Vamos"

El albino y la tal vez embarazada Maka fueron a la moto de Soul.

Maka se abrazó a Soul para no caerse de la moto. Maka amaba montar con Soul en la moto porque podía abrazarle y la hacia sentirse segura. Pero odiaba cuando iba tan rápido que no le daba tiempo a agarrarse a él.

"Maka, ya estamos"

"¿Quieres pasar? Seguro que Blair quiere verte"

"Vale"

Los dos entraron y se sentaron en la cocina donde estaba cocinando su madre.

"Mama, estoy en casa"

"Hola Maka, hola Soul"

"¡Escuche a mi chica!" dijo abrazándola.

"Papa no puedo respirar"

"Perdon"

Spirit miro a Soul.

"¿Por qué estas aquí cabeza de pulpo?"

"Traje a Maka y me preguntó si quería entrar"

"Soul, ¿Cómo esta tu herida?"

"Bien, solo duele si la aprieto."

"Eso esta bien."

De repente Blair saltó encima de Soul.

"Joder, le gustas a los gatos mas que yo"

"No necesitas ponerte celosa, Maka"

"¡MAKA CHOP!"

Maka había golpeado a Soul con un libro de cocina.

"Maldita mujer, eso duele"

"Eso te pasa por bromear"

Maka llevo a Soul a si habitación con una bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza y con Blair en el brazo. Soul nunca había ido a la habitación de Maka pero no se sorprendió al ver posters de Scarface, el padrino, Rocky y Kung fu.

El color de las paredes era de un color azul claro, el suelo negro, y su colcha era de Scarface.

"Bonita habitación, Maka"

"Gracias"

Se sentaron en la cama.

"Soul, ¿Qué vamos a hacer si estoy embarazada?"

"Bien, le contamos a tus padres; con el dinero que me dan por trabajar en la tienda mas el dinero de mi familia sobrevivimos. Puedes venirte a casa y todo"

"¿Quieres tener un hijo conmigo?"

"Maka, te quiero. Tener un bebe contigo me haría tener un gran honor."

"Tambien te quiero Soul"

Se besaron. Y cayeron a la cama.

Estos dos iban a ser felices.

~Continuará~


End file.
